Lydia Agthe
is Dahau's aide, and a member of Calamity Raven. She is one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles 3, commanding the massive Batomys-class tank, Echidna. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Lydia is a contradiction in Calamity Raven, being the only non-Darcsen member among its ranks. Rather than someone Dahau picked to serve under him, Lydia acts as a liaison to Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, keeping an eye on the squad's activity and making sure that their actions remain in line with his desires. As a Yggdist herself, she is often puzzled by the lofty dreams of Dahau, Zig, and others within Calamity Raven, but nevertheless acts according to whatever strategy is needed. Lydia's expertise is in mechanized combat, utilizing both the Echidna and a smaller personal tank (Heavy type) on multiple occasions against the Gallian army. After Gusurg defects into the Calamity Raven forces, Lydia remains intensely suspicious of him as a potential spy, especially after Dahau assigns him as her personal aide. Over time the two develop something of a love-hate relationship, which comes to a climax at the end of the war between Gallia and the Empire. When Borgia sends an assassin to kill her in an attempt to sever his connection to Calamity Raven, Lydia is saved by Gusurg's intervention. Betrayed by the person she trusted the most, Lydia finds herself without a reason to live, and Gusurg gives her an ultimatum: she can either die by his hand or die for him. Ultimately she commands a force to try and stall the Nameless for Gusurg's sake, reasoning that if it was her lot in life to be used and thrown away, then she might as well be used by him. Defeated, Lydia spends a few moments sitting on the ruined hull of her tank, hoping for Gusurg's success before dying. 'Expanded Biography' Lydia is a member of Calamity Raven and Dahau's adjutant. She is a conniving, foul-mouthed woman who loves tormenting others and is loyal only to her own insatiable greed. Lydia was assigned to Calamity Raven by Borgia to act as his eyes and ears. She is, therefore, the only member of Calamity Raven who is not a Darcsen. Judging by her skin tone, she does not seem to be an imperial either, but Lydia cares little for such semantics. Agthe is a family name that was assigned to Lydia by the Yggdist organization that took care of her when she was a young orphan. Lydia thinks that the notion of a family name for a family that doesn't even exist is quite ridiculous, and forces her subordinates to call her by her first name at all times. Lydia trusts no one and feels that things like trust and idealism are foolish notions. She particularly dislikes Darcsens because they all seem to value such things. Though she plays her part, Lydia doesn't possess even a shred of loyalty toward Dahau. Lydia was aware of Borgia's darker side, but she merely viewed him as her golden ticket to wealth and power. In order to gain these things, Lydia was more than happy to do what she was told and spend a few moments flattering Borgia every now and then. Whether ally or enemy, Lydia can be quite a troublesome woman. When Gusurg left Nameless to join Calamity Raven, Lydia suspected that he had been sent in as a spy. She assigned Gusurg to the most dangerous missions in hopes of getting rid of him, but when he returned time and again she changed her opinion of him. Gusurg pursues his personal ideals like most Darcsens, but he has a dark side to him that grants him the moral flexibility to do whatever he deems necessary for the sake of his people. Lydia found herself deeply intrigued by this side of Gusurg. Gusurg later manipulated Lydia's feelings for him and sacrificed her life in order to further his own causes. Lydia knew going into her final mission that she was not meant to survive, but she made the conscious decision to fight for Gusurg anyway. In the ensuring battle, Lydia and her beloved tank were destroyed by Nameless, and though it had been a short one, she was quite satisfied with her life in the end. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Lydia makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Lydia is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Return to the Front. Trivia *Lydia is shown wearing a Valkyrian spiral pendant similar to Audrey Gassenarl's, suggesting that she also practices the religion. *The object on Lydia's hip is actually not a pistol holster, but rather a detachable cavalry stock like those made for a German Mauser C-96 pistol. Various pistols throughout the series, such as the Gallian Viper X series, are based on the Mauser C-96. Upon close inspection of the Viper X's stock, it bears a very close resemblance to the cavalry stock on Lydia's hip. Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Calamity Raven Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Tank Drivers Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters Category:Females